codmodsfandomcom-20200213-history
Black Knights
" Those men... They show no emotion, have an incredible training and have absolutely no fear... They're not human, they're killing machines. " ''- ''Sgt. Arkady Vasilev in Call of Duty: Spetsnaz Inbound The Black Knights Task Force is the codename for a group of "black ops" troopers that operated in Russia during the events of Call of Duty Urban Warfare. Their are led by Captain Reena and by Commander Reese, also led by Sgt. Cauffiel and by Sgt. Coolidge. Captain Reena is the announcer for the multiplayer faction. At the beginning, the motive of the group's creation was to avenge the death of Cpl. Serena, but later they remembered the destruction of Washington D. C. at the hands of the Russian. They planned to do the same, but with extreme caution. Their first appearance was in Sky Guidance. In multiplayer they fight with the Spetsnaz. During their operations, Lt. Ulrich Penny, and some of his HECU soldiers, helped them in a AC-130. They're mainly conformed by Sergeants, Lieutenants, Captains and just a few Corporals. The reasons of PFC. Slayback recruitment are unknown. At the end of the events of Call of Duty: Seeds of Evil, the team dissolves with just 3 members. However, the faction can still be used in multiplayer. They're known by their corpulence and by the creepy voices on the radio. It is said that they're the replacements of the Shadow Company. It is rumored that the Black Knights are manhunters, that they're paid for every desertor they kill in a battle since 2000s. And that the size of the Black Knights are around 2500 units. Role in Call of Duty: Urban Warfare Here is when the Black Knights, start their job as a evil faction, as they're trying to let Moscow in ruins, as they did with Washington D. C. Commander Reese gives the motives at the deployment in Russia. They want to avenge Cpl. Serena and avenge the lifes that were lost in USA because of the invasion. Multiplayer The Black Knights are a playable faction and their announcer is the Captain Reena. He have almost the same voice and quotes that the OP 40 announcer. Announcer Quotes " Time for a beatdown! Show them! " -- Start of the match " Let's roll! " -- Start of the match " Goob job, team. You executed the mission perfectly! " -- Victory " I'm so proud of you, brothers! " -- Victory " Do it better the next time! " -- Defeat " Fall back! Fuck, I hate it! " -- Defeat " Don't kill friendlies, you crazy asshole! " -- TK Warning " Get that son of a bitch out of my sight! " -- TK Kick " Ahh... Get that son of a bitch out of sight... " -- TK Kick Quotes " Shiiiit! " -- Semtex Hit " Eat shit! " -- Headshot " Holy shiiiiiit! " -- Semtex Hit " Sweet dreams, pal! " -- Headshot " Stop that shit or I'll kick your ass! " -- Incapacitating a teammate " Whoa! Whoa! Friendly fire! " -- Shooting a Teammate " Here I come, bro, relax. " -- Reviving a Teammate " Haaahahaha!! " -- Last Stand " Hahaha! " -- Last Stand " Hohoho! " -- Last Stand " Stay alert, brothers. " " You must be hearing things. " " Show yourself! " " Moving out! " Notable Black Knights Operators *Captain Reena (KIA) *Commander Reese (KIA) *Sgt. Cauffiel *Sgt. Coolidge *Sgt. Sands (KIA) *Slayback